The Breakfast Club
by TotallyBillieStone
Summary: The Princess, The jock, The brain, The loner and The criminal. That's how people saw them; and never in a million years would people have ever expected what happened. When put into a class room on a Saturday for eight hours of detention, something happen's to the group as they go on a journey they never thought they would. Eight hours and their lives have changed for ever.
1. Eight Hours Together

Chapter One

_The Breakfast Club_

''Dear Mr Faulkner, today five of us spent eight hour's in a classroom with a group of people from our year. This was our detention, and what ever we may have done wrong. We accept responsibility for it. You gave us an essay to write asking us to describe who we thought we are as people. But what we discovered was something that you would not care about because in one more year we leave. But in the simplest terms, we figured out that in this group was a Princess, a jock, a brain, a loner and a criminal. The truth is people don't care who you are in high school because as soon as you leave you get to get to start over. But we know we will always be The Breakfast Club''

Brooke's long brown hair fell in soft waves down to her mid waist, her newest outfit which were statement bold coulors containing pinks and purples shouted 'money'. Brooke's manicured fingers slowly pulled through her hair as her dark brown eyes with honey tints looked out to Tree Hill High School. The gloomy looking of the school made Brooke want to physically shiver. It was almost like a ghost town- what did she expect? This was a Saturday and no one in their right mind ever came to school on a Saturday. Brooke's wide eye's looked over to her mother sat in the driver's seat. Victoria, Brooke's mother didn't even look at her as she spoke ''I'll pick you up, don't be late. Your still grounded remember'' Brooke's mother spoke, as she pointed to the car door. Brooke smiled flakily at her mother, as she pushed open the car door climbing out. Shutting the door her mother sped forward- most likely off to a fashion event across the country. Sighing Brooke turned yanking her bag onto her shoulder more. _Eight hours_ Brooke kept reminding herself_, it was only eight hours._ Brooke looked to the other cars that were parked up, shaking her head she marched forward for the step's that led up to the school. She was not going to be late and get herself another eight hours here.

Nathan hadn't said a word the whole drive because if he was being honest he didn't know what to say, the atmosphere had been claustrophobic in his house this last week. Looking over to his father who was seated opposite him, Nathan dreamed about the guy his father would have been at his age. From what people had told him, his father Dan had been a lot like Nathan. But what other's also said was that Nathan had more of a heart than Dan ever would. And maybe in his father's eye's that was weakness but Nathan knew that in the future it would aide him well. Looking down they slowly pulled up outside the school, eight hours to decide what he would do in his next match. How he would attack the opposition to keep them from putting the ball through that damn hoop. As Nathan reaches for the door he feels Dan's hand on his shoulder pulling him back into his seat. ''Nathan, this scholarship could change your life. Do you understand that? College basketball will fulfil your life to place's you never thought you could go. Don't mess it up, if they see a string of detentions there not going to give it to you. Okay? So next time think before you act!'' Dan explained releasing Nathan's shoulder, it was only then Nathan realised how hard Dan had been holding his shoulder. Nodding Nathan was out of the car in a flash looking up at the words 'Tree Hill High'. Nathan sighed shaking his head; he was dressed in a plain dark blue t-shirt with the letter 'THR' embroidered on his chest of the shirt. It stood for 'Tree Hill Ravens' basket ball team. Nathan was the star player, with a perfect jump shot and an average of 29 points per game every placed bets that he was going to make Duke College basketball and go pro. Just like Dan was supposed to before he had an injury to his knee causing him to stop. Sighing Nathan looked over at the three other cars just pulling in. Some how Nathan got the feeling today wasn't just going to be like any Saturday detention. But he didn't know why, he could just feel it in his stomach

The silence was almost painful for Hayley, sitting in the back of the car she grabbed her long flowing hair and tied it up in a messy bun pushing her glasses which had slid down to the brim of her nose up. Biting her lip she threw herself into more studying as her eye's scanned over the latest in astrophysics. She'd gotten an A* five times in a row and had made the school news paper for beating the record. But what hadn't been said was what was causing the tension in this car right now. Hayley wanted to disappear as her mother and father exchanged worried looks. Slowing outside the school Hayley's wide brown eye's scanned the building; she loved school but today not so much. But another thing she was looking forward to was not being in her house with her parents right now. They'd repeated the words that many times Hayley could handle it anymore because she just wanted to scream. Smiling she leaned forward placing a kiss on both her mother's and her father's cheeks before rushing for the door handle. ''Hayley, listen- about what's been going on. That grade needs to change, do you understand me? We don't pay all that money for tutors for you to get straight A* and an F! The F could ruin your chances at Yale so pick up the slack okay?'' her mother pushed, as Hayley just stared forward not saying a word. She needed to get out of this damn car before she blew her lid; simply nodding she pushed out of the car pulling back the tears that threatened to escape. Eight hour's before she had to deal with those two again, she was happy she had eight hours.

Walking slowly her blonde curls bounced with every single step she took. Her black skinny jean's showed off the shape of her legs. Peyton held her big black art sketch book in her hand and a oversized tatty bag with a hundred embroidered band logo's stitched on. Her leather jacket which was way too big hung baggy on her. Tucking the fag behind her ear, Peyton chewed on the pink bubble gum. Saturday school detention really not her scene but here she was, reaching into her bag she pulled out the old styled lighter, flicking it the flame danced as she took the fag from behind her ear and lit it; taking three long drags before damping it out and shoving it into her bag. Most parents would have gone mad about getting detentions but Peyton had thought it best to not tell her father. She didn't need the hassle and neither did he. She preferred him to think she was doing 'just' great at school. That way he kept at bay and left her well alone in the darkness of her room and vinyl. Sighing she kicked a pile of old leathers across the floor, her scruffy old converse crunching them. Today was like every Saturday for her, she spent most of her time here. She didn't mind as she got to spend time away tormenting people; something she enjoyed a lot. Smirking Peyton knew that today was going to be her cup of tea starting forward she saw only one car on the school drop off point. Wondering who it was she tried to get a look as she walked up the stairs to Tree Hill High; having no luck she pushed through the double class doors.

Lucas held three large old book's in his hands as he watched Peyton walk into the school building. That meant he could go now without having to make conversation with any of the people he'd seen walk in. Not that he made conversation with anyone; period. Looking to his mom he gave her a smile, ''See you later mom, I'll do a shift at the café for you tonight'' he said. Karen nodded, not a hint of a smile touching her face. Turning to Lucas he could see the sadness in her eyes. ''Lucas, I know since we lost Keith you've been struggling but this acting out. It's got to stop okay? Their not going to keep giving you _breaks_'' Karen began and stopped as tears rimmed her eyes. Lucas nodded looking at the time. Karen gestured for him to go. Pushing the door open, he climbed out slowly looking back at his mom who gave him a half hearted smile as she drove away. Lucas knew he'd hurt his mom recently with him acting out; but he didn't know how to control this feeling he had in his guts. Every time he walked into school he was reminded of being alone in the middle of a school shooting. Sighing he walked forward; he needed to get in before he was late.

Four rows of long desks were placed in the centre of the library all facing forward. The crowd slowly walked in. Brooke marched forward taking the first chair on the first row, being first was always a clever thing to do so you didn't have to sit next to some loser. Sitting down she leant back in her seat; wondering how much sleep she'd catch in this eight hour detention, soon the scuffle of shoes made her look to the door, stood tall and handsome was Nathan Scott. Waving slightly, Nathan waved back walking over taking the seat next to Brooke. Nathan and Brooke were friends, but not enough to 'hang' in the same groups. She was queen Bee, he was a sporto. (Sports guy) they came from the same popularity area, not the same groups. A couple of second's and the last three followed in which consisted off Peyton Sawyer, Hayley James and Lucas Scott; Nathan's brother. Peyton smirked at Nathan and Brooke as she took a seat directly behind Brooke. Hayley choose the second row in, away from Peyton. While Lucas walked all the way to the back of the class room sitting away from everyone. Everyone's eye's followed Lucas; soon they were all hiding a laugh as they realized how weird he was for keeping away from them. Brooke looked at Nathan mouthing ''Freaks'' – The silence took over as they all sat twiddling their thumbs, except for Hayley who was reading a physic's book working away on her latest homework. She had to get higher than an 'F' or her parent's were truly going to freak out on her. Then the door swung open as a tall, grey haired man strode into the library his hand's dug deep in his pockets and a face that showed no emotion. As he took a stance at the front of the desk's he over looked each one of them; never smiling or saying a word. ''Welcome to detention. You will not speak, you will not move from your seats. Do you understand? You have eight hour's to think about why you're here. But this time, I'm going to do something differently.'' Walking around he placed three pieces of paper in front of each student, before walking back to the front of the class room. ''I want you to write an essay, no less than 1000 words about who you think you are. If you don't then their will be another eight hour detention issued until it's completed'' he stopped, to look at Peyton who's feet were propped up on the desk in front of her. She wasn't paying any attention as she played with the cuffs of her leather jacket. ''Miss Sawyer care to come back to earth and listen to what I have to say,'' Mr. Faulkner almost spat. Peyton's eye's lazily looked up to him shrugging. ''My office is right opposite this one, if you move I will see you, if you talk I will hear you. So don't try anything okay?'' He finished turning on his heel he stormed out leaving them silent. Brooke looked over her shoulder at the rest of the room; turning back she looked at the paper in front of her. What the heck was she going to write? Sighing she pushed the paper away from her. Peyton picked a piece of her paper up screwing it into a ball throwing it off Brooke's head, who snapped around to look at her. ''Got a problem Blondie?'' Brooke sneered as she looked her dead in the eye. Peyton smiled nodding ''Yeah I don't like cheerleaders.'' Peyton snarled back. Brooke sucked in a breath and turned from her. This was going to be one very long eight hours.

**A/N; Hey guys, so this was basically introducing the characters and starting the story. This whole story is basically what happens in the eight hours of them being stuck in the class room and trust me; a lot happens! This idea is taken from the film The Breakfast Club. (Go and watch it! It's amazing!) But if you all like it, I might write a second one after this is finished as I really love this story idea. **


	2. The Clock Tick's Slowly

Chapter Two

_The clock tick's slowly _

Peyton sat back in her chair, the chair let out a huge creak. As it did the whole room's eye's shifted to Peyton; raising her eyebrow she sniggered to herself everyone looking away as she did. Peyton loved this feeling that she dominated the room; she didn't know why but it gave her the sense of having power which was something she just didn't get to do when she was at home. She was alone mostly all the time- this was her outlet. Being the boss and running things her way. Playing with one of her ringlets of hair, she leant forward on the desk; leaning just over Nathan's shoulder. ''So what did you do this time Sporto? Not score enough on the last game! Or did Daddy get frustrated again because his son is a disappointment to the family'' Peyton whispered, only enough so Nathan and Brooke could hear. Nathan inside groaned wanting anything but to be in this suitation. Being a home Nathan never got the chance to be himself but when he was at school with his friends he could on some form/level be who he wanted to be. Not who his father wanted him to be. Brooke sent glares towards Peyton; Brooke knew she'd give anything to smack the pretty smirk of her face. But what would that do for reputation at school? Fighting was just not acceptable when you ruled the school but peyton completely dismissed them. ''You know what Peyton! Go to hell!'' Nathan whispered angrily back towards Peyton; Nathan's eye's trained towards the door where Mr Faulkner was perched writing on a piece of paper. Peyton smirked knowing she was getting under Nathan's skin, ''or what Sporto? Going to kick the shit out of a girl like you do the rest of the _guys_?'' Peyton almost bit back. Brooke's face snapped towards Peyton ''Just quit it!'' Brooke hissed towards Peyton, the angrier had started to build in Brooke since Peyton's comment about her cheerleading. ''Oh and here comes Queen Bee, the princess to save the day!'' Peyton pretended to commentate just like a sport's game. Brooke huffed loudly as she turned in her seat, folding her arms trying to not let Peyton win this on going war between the two of them. Peyton knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of Brooke; she looked to 'fine' and 'mighty' to actually say anything 'real' back to Peyton, she was in fact the born 'princess' of this school. Damn wannabe barbies. So Peyton smirked looking over her shoulder, Peyton's moss green eyes settled on Lucas, blonde tussled hair falling into his eyes as he sat hunched over a novel smiling to himself as he turned the page. His clothes were average, almost like he wanted to be invisible. Peyton wasn't impressed by his lack of input into her 'screw-the-world' attitude; he just simply ignored them all. ''Do you talk? Or are you retarded or something?'' Peyton asked, aiming it a Lucas. His baby blue eyes looked up connecting with Peyton's before they quickly darted down back to the words of his novel. ''Freak'' Peyton murmured turning around to face the front of the class room again.

Five minutes passed as they all sat there doodling on the paper in front of them; most of them unsure what to even write about themselves. When all of a sudden the sound of heavy feet made everyone's head shoot up. In front of them with out warning Mr Faulkner was on his feet walking down the hall way. Silence echoed through the class room as most of them went back to their original positions. That was until Peyton was hurdling down to the door. A mixture of ''what are you doing?'' and ''Sit back down!'' carried in a hushed whisper. That was until a confused look crossed everyone's face. Peyton stood at the door messing with the screw's on the inside of the door. Soon enough Peyton held two small metal screws in her hand with a triumph of a smile across her lips walking back to her seat. As she walked back to the seat a loud bang caused everyone to look at the door which had closed. Everyone looked angry ''Are you trying to get us another detention?'' Brooke fumed as Peyton dropped back into her chair. Peyton shrugged not really caring about what 'Princess' had to say. But then the door was open again, a very angry Mr Faulkner came storming in ''Why is this door closed?'' He asked, nothing in his voice was soft or kind- just pure angry. No one spoke everyone just kept there eye's on the desk in front of them, turning on his heel Mr Faulkner made his way over to Hayley James. The one girl who no one had really taken notice of since they got in to the class room. ''Miss James? Who took the screw's from that door?'' He asked, agitation in his voice. But he had a feeling Hayley would tell him; she was a teacher favourite through out the school. Hayley looked up, big brown doe eye's settling on him. ''Nobody took screws from the door sir...it just closed.'' Every word that came out of her mouth sounded like the truth. He looked around not knowing who to blame for the 'door' incident. Looking at Peyton he smiled, ''I know it was you, I'll catch you out some other time Miss Sawyer!'' and with that he stormed out letting the door bang closed. Everyone including Lucas started to giggle under their breath's and let out gushes of air as if they were holding their breaths.

Peyton hopped up again spinning around on the spot, ''Now there's no Mr. eagle eye spying on us every five seconds!'' Peyton said as she walked over taking a seat next to Hayley. Hayley looked up from her home work for a brief second before continuing to work trying to ignore her presences. ''So Miss James'' Peyton began once again ''what got you, miss goody-goody in here?'' Peyton asked, as if she was even interested. Hayley tensed slightly looking over too Peyton. ''Nothing really, just forgot some home work'' Hayley lied as she continued to work ''Right, that's why your in here for eight hours…over home work'' Peyton said sarcastically as she looked Hayley up and down. ''Do your parents shop in a store that dates back to the 1800's?'' Peyton added with a snigger. Hayley seems to shy away from the comment when Peyton is snapped out of her tormenting of Haley. ''Leave. Her. Alone.'' Nathan adds between gritting his teeth. Peyton shrug's again turning back to Hayley but before she can edge another word in Brooke is stood at her table. Peyton slowly looked up to her face, ''May I help you cheery?'' Peyton asked, cocking her head to one side. Brooke plastered a huge face smile across her face before turning to Hayley ''you okay?'' she asked Hayley trying to be polite. Peyton laughed out loud ''Just grow up Peyton'' Brooke almost spat in her face. Peyton stood up slowly ''I would gladly show you how grown I am, Princess'' Peyton seethed as she squared up to Brooke. Hayley stepped up quickly placing a hand on both the girl's shoulders. ''take a seat and calm down, k?'' she asked quietly, her voice showing its innocence with every word. Brooke turned storming off to her seat, Peyton following straight after.

Time passed slowly as Nathan let his pencil tap of the desk repeatedly, the drumming sound triggered a tune in Brooke's head as she tapped her foot in time with the pencil; slowly Brooke began to whistle the tune. The tune filled the class room as one by one they all began to join in with the tune; smiling they all started to whistle the tune louder and louder until the door swung open. All cutting off quickly, except for Peyton who continued to whistle the tune slower. Mr Faulkner walked up to Peyton's desk raising an eye brow at her. ''So who's had fun writing their essay, oh I see..'' He looked around the class room ''none of you!'' He didn't yell, but slightly raised his voice. Peyton smirked at him, turning towards her. ''Anything you want to share Miss Sawyer?'' he asked agitated. Peyton looked around then back to him ''why are you such an ass?'' Peyton asked, completely nonchalant to everyone around her whos mouth's fell open. ''One detention next Saturday miss Sawyer'' he added writing it down on the clip board in front of him. Looking around Peyton shrugged ''Well you're a douche bag, I just can't get enough of spending my time with you.'' Peyton carried on, as Mr Faulkner caught her gaze. ''Three detentions'' he murmured. Peyton from their carried on tormenting him until she reached to eight detentions at that point Lucas raised his head from his book. ''Shut up!'' he almost yelled, everyone's eyes turning to him. His eyes widened when he realised all eyes were on him. He raised his book ''I'm trying to read here!'' he waved it in the air, as he brought it back to the table and began reading again. Brooke and Nathan almost laughed again but held it in as they turned to face Mr Faulkner again. ''Write that essay or so help me I will make sure you're here until you've written. Got it?'' he yelled this time making them jump slightly as they all nodded. Quickly Mr Faulkner made an exit, truth be told he couldn't stand being in their with those kids; they were nothing but trouble. This was the one part of his job he hated the most. Shaking his head he ran a frustrated hand through his slightly grey hair.

Once there was no sound or sight of Mr Faulkner, the silence took over. No one spoke a word as they all began to find themselves overly bored; slowly everyone's eye's started to droop as they silence became tiring. Ever so slowly their face's sunk to the desks and the darkness took over.


	3. Seeing Beyond The Image

Chapter Three

_What happens behind closed doors?_

''The silence had stayed that way for what felt like forever; everybody's dreams they were currently experiencing where echoing part's of their lives. It was sad to see the frown's over their faces. Not one of them smiled in their sleep- but right now every single one of their lives were being turned upside down in so many different ways..''

_Looking around the empty house Nathan stood in the doorway; no one echoed back his ''Hello'' or ''Goodbyes'' anymore. No one even seemed to notice when he left. The only time they ever noticed he was there was if he did something bad and he knew when his baby-blue eye's looked down at the yellow slip of paper in his hand that his parent's were going to 'notice' him tonight; not only that but he'd have to hide from Dan for as long as physically possible. Placing the yellow slip of paper on the breakfast counter Nathan heard the car reversing in. Before his father had even set his foot out the door of his car Nathan was bolting up the stairs fast making sure he found somewhere to hide- for now._

Nathan stirred as his dream came to a close, he wasn't asleep but he wasn't really awake either he was kind of in between the both of them. Knowing that not sleep might have been the best idea for him. Letting one eye creep open he glanced across, Hayley's head was lay on the table her hair strewn across it; her eyes closed. Nathan had never noticed Hayley before; she was kind of pretty- but she didn't make an effort with herself. Sighing Nathan knew he should have felt sympathy for everyone in this room because Nathan had never 'noticed' them before. Kinda like he felt at home- and that feeling, well no one should feel that.

Suddenly the loud yell awoke them all, ''Rise and shine you lazy kids'' Mr Faulkner yelled, but not one of them moved. There eye's were still shut as they tried to go back to their dreams. Except for Nathan, he really didn't want to go back to his dreams. Sighing Mr Faulkner felt a smirk come across his lips. ''Who needs the bath room?'' He asked, this time every single one of their hands shot in the air but their eye's still were closed. ''Just what I thought, come on then'' Mr Faulkner grumbled as slowly they arose from their chairs and followed him.

As they all slowly walked back to their chairs after the brief toilet break Mr Faulkner announced harshly they had lunch but they were not allowed to leave the room. ''Sir?'' Hayley perked up, Mr Faulkner turning in her direction, ''Yes, Miss James?'' he asked. It wasn't like Hayley to even talk. ''How are we supposed to get lunch if we can't leave?'' she asked, tapping her chin as if she were thinking. A grim line set across his face, Great of course miss-too-perfect Hayley freaking James would bring that up; he thought as he sighed. ''Miss James, Mr Scott! Come with me!'' He motioned, as they exchanged looks they stood up. ''Food duty'' he called as he exited. Hayley grumbled as she walked around her desk passing Nathan who exchanged a look with Brooke; before he followed Hayley out. Well this was going to be awkward seen as they didn't talk. Walking out of the class room Hayley was a few paces in front of him. Shoving his hands deep in his jean's he quickened his pace to catch up with her. ''Hey, Hayley.'' He spoke up, until he was caught up with her. Hayley didn't look at him but kept her gaze forward as she continued walking. ''Yes, Nathan?'' she asked, not glancing at him once. ''Can I ask you something? Why are you in here?'' He asked, trying his hardest to make conversation. He may as well have got something out of today because so far he'd gotten nothing. Other than learning that Peyton was even more of bitch than he thought! Hayley stopped, looking at him. Nathan stopped abruptly turning to her as he frowned; what was wrong with her? ''Nathan, why do you care? All you do is torment us. You're a jock, I'm a geek. This-'' she pointed between her and Nathan ''We don't talk, I'm not be-friend someone who will ignore me as soon as Monday comes!'' Hayley finished, turned and walked away. Nathan frowned; had Nathan Scott just been yelled at by a nerd? That never happened because nerd's always loved a 'popular' kid talking to them. It made them feel special. Shaking his head he walked after her even faster, ''You don't have to tell me, I was just trying to be nice and make conversation instead of this being awkward!'' he spoke as he tried to keep up with her pace. ''And why the hell would you want that Nathan? So you can tell your friends you screwed me?'' she snapped, before she knew it Nathan had grabbed her arm and turned her round to face him. ''You don't know me! So why judge me! Don't judge me for the fact I'm popular! That's not fair. Okay!'' Nathan tried his best to keep his voice level but this girl was starting to annoy him. Hayley rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear as she did so. ''Okay, fine. We can talk- if we have anything in common.'' Hayley stated matter of factly. Nathan drew up with no words to utter after that; she was right what did they have in common? But then it stuck Nathan. She was offering him a challenge! Something Nathan always liked to do. ''Okay, tell me something- what do you like to do? You know, in your spare time?'' he asked, tapping his foot. Hayley bit her lip thinking ''Erm, I guess I like to watch films, study and hang out with my best friend Lindsey. You?'' She asked, knowing his answer. _Sports. _''I like to play Sports, hang out at a place called the river court and if you didn't know I like to read- every now and then'' he added. Hayley smiled lightly- she knew it. They really had nothing in common. ''Music?'' Nathan asked. Hayley eyed him as she said her list ''Michelle Branch, Chris Keller, Cheryl Crow, Joy Divison, V.a.s.t'' she named her top five looking him in the eye. She reckoned he knew one if that of them. ''V.a.s.t are amazing, Joy Divison are what made the industry! Chris Keller, good musician, Douche in real life and Cheryl Crow- well who does not know her?'' he stated. There, that was something that shocked Hayley. This boy knew his music. Smiling lightly she turned on her heel. ''Okay then, tell me more'' she whispered as they walked down the hall together. Actually walking in time this time.

Soon enough they were dumping lunches on the tables in the classroom as the kid's acted like savages grabbing what ever food they could. Nathan and Hayley had parted when they had reached back to the classroom. But they had too admit, they'd had fun talking to each other. Brooke watched Nathan carefully as he entered the room; as soon as he was sat down she seized her moment. ''So, tell me! The deal with you and tutor girl?'' Brooke asked bubbly as always. Nathan frowned looking over at Brooke ''Tutor girl?'' he asked quizzly. Brooke rolled her eyes; ''Hayley, idiot! You two were all looking over at each other in that'' she changed her voice making it deep ''there's a connection here! Sparks even!'' she finished, by giggling at her own voice. Nathan couldn't help but smile as he looked back over to her ''She's got something special, just haven't figured it out yet.'' He gazed off at her, until she looked up – so he quickly diverted his eyes to the desk. He didn't want the embarrassment of her seeing him stare at her. Jesus she'd think he was a stalker- or something like that. Smiling she looked down at her paper.

Peyton watched everyone go into groups except for Hayley and Lucas, picking she walked over to Hayley taking a seat next to her. ''So what have we got for lunch today?'' she asked with a smile. Hayley looked over and sighed- she really didn't feel like arguing with Peyton right now so she split her sandwich in half and handed it over to Peyton ''There you go'' she mumbled as she continued to eat her food. Peyton eyed the food in her hand. ''What the hell is this?'' she asked as she scrunched up her nose at the sight of it. Hayley looked over kinking an eye brow ''Peanut butter and ham…'' she said slowly. Peyton laughed ''Let me guess, Mommy made this for you?'' Peyton asked looking at her. Hayley just nodded and looked away- where was she going with this?

Peyton stood up walking away into the centre of the classroom. ''You see everybody, Miss Hayley James here has a very… co-ordinated and organised life style here- when she comes home I bet she in her room and her mother's like _Hayley dear, would you like to go camping this weekend? _And she replies with _Oh I wish mom, but I have so much homework_'' Peyton carried on mimicking what she thought Hayley's life was like. ''And then, Hayley's mom would go _Oh, well why don't you go and do your home work while your there! _At this point Hayley would be all so happy and reply back _Oh Jeez mom, thank you so much! You're the best_'' She finished looking at Hayley's eye's which were rimming with water- great the water works. ''See I knew Id get it right!'' Peyton added with a laugh but within seconds Nathan stood up angrily ''Just leave her the hell alone! What the hells your life like? Any better than hers? I bet not!'' Nathan yelled loudly. Making Peyton smirk ''You really want to know? Fine, you asked for it!'' Peyton rolled her eyes as she took a stance. ''_Hey Kid. You, where the fuck were you huh? You little slut! Get here before I kick the shit out of you even more!_'' Peyton mimicked a guy's voice as she looked angry. ''_Daddy, please! You haven't been home for months! Dad don't!''_ Peyton used her own voice and then slapped herself twice. ''There, that's what it's like Nathan. Month's alone and then he comes home and wrecks my state of fucking mind Mr Scott. Because you think you've got it bad.'' Peyton said, sucking in a breath as she calmed herself down. Nathan looked her dead in the eye ''I don't believe you! You lie all the time, what do you think makes me believe that's all true?'' Nathan shook his head turning away. Peyton's jaw dropped open as she marked over to him yanking her white tee shirt up revealing cigarette burns and scars across her stomach ''That enough evidence for you?'' she spat as Nathan's eye's widened at the sight. Yanking her shirt back down she look at him and stormed off. Brooke stood watching as she looked at Nathan ''Nathan…you shouldn't have said anything.'' Brooke whispered as she walked away. Hayley stood with her arms folded across her chest as she also walked away. The group dividing.

A little while past and Lucas looked up from his Novel; he'd pretended to be reading as the whole argument had gone on but secretly he'd been listening. Looking over his shoulder he saw Peyton sat there. Her head was leant in her hand as she played with a lighter. Sighing he knew he'd regret this later, pushing up he walked slowly and timidly over to her. ''P-Peyton'' he stammered lightly as he took a seat next to her. ''I know you don't like me, but- are you okay?'' Lucas asked, leaning his head so he could see hers. Looking up at him he could see the tears in her eyes but she pretended they weren't there. She sighed and shook her head ''its fine, it's nice for you to be here!'' Peyton whispered looking around ''Just don't tell anyone I said that, K?'' she asked with a smile. Lucas returned it warmly as he nodded. Looking at her leather jacket he pointed to the badge sewn on ''Is that an original 1987 motor head badge? Like the rare kind?'' he asked with such fascination Peyton was almost staggered that he knew the date. She nodded looking at him. ''Maybe you aren't retarded after all'' she added with a little giggle. Lucas looked up meeting her moss green eye's ''you have a pretty laugh'' he murmured looking away quickly. Peyton felt a blush work across her face- what was this? A connection? No, it couldn't be – he was a loser. But then again, so was she..


	4. Hanging In The Hallways

Chapter Four

_Hanging in the Hallways_

The silence had fallen to the point where they could almost hear the pen of Mr Faulkner in the other room working over paper as he scribbled what ever he was writing. Peyton and Lucas had taken themselves to a smaller more comfy part of the library as they exchanged bands. Lucas let out a laugh; something Peyton had never noticed before. Smiling at him she shook her head ''but seriously Van Halen is the best of them all!'' Peyton argued stating her fact. ''Okay, yes he's a god. But and I mean this but – Chewin' the apple of your eye by the flaming lips triumphs all!'' He stated. Peyton bit her lip as she thought about it; Lucas was correct as she nodded with a smirk. ''Maybe your right looser boy!'' Peyton added with a roll of her eyes as he threw her his sloppy smile. Peyton then felt a pang of guilt, she'd judged Lucas so easily that coming to think of it he was more like her than the rest of the people in here. He was funny, had great music taste and also was very intelligent. Okay, Peyton couldn't really say she was that intelligent but she had a lot in common with him. Looking over her shoulder she peaked through the parting in her blonde hair as she saw Brooke sat alone while Nathan paced concentrating. ''Lucas I've gotta go do something okay?'' She asked him as she kept her eyes directly on Brooke. Lucas followed her gaze to Brooke and nodded. Peyton then surprised Lucas as she threw her arm around his neck and hugged him. Completely shocked he returned the hug before letting her go as she walked over to Brooke- He'd never seen that coming and for some reason it sent shivers down his spine; good shivers.

Walking over to Brooke Peyton felt it deep in her stomach; regret. She'd regretted what she had said and for Peyton that was a rare occasion she thrived off of being a bitch and getting a reaction out of everyone and anyone. As she approached her Peyton coughed to let Brooke know she was there. Turning her head Brooke's dark brown, almost black eye's turned towards her. Not a hint of the sweet Brooke that everyone saw around school was there. No, this was a very pissed off and angry Brooke. ''I- I came to apologise Brooke..'' Peyton stammered. Inside she mentally kicked herself for this knowing sooner or later she would regret even thinking about apologising to miss princess. She was stuck up and thought the world revolved around her. In her ears were diamond ear rings so huge they most likely would buy her a car. Sighing Brooke looked away from her not giving her the time of day. ''Brooke, I don't ever apologise this is something new for me so please accept it..'' Peyton asked keeping all the agitation or angriness out of her voice. Brooke didn't turn around once again sighing Peyton took a seat next to her knowing this would annoy Brooke '' Ever have one of those dreams where everything you want to happen does and it's perfect...then you wake up and realize it was all just a dream and there's still so much missing? I hate that.'' Peyton began to ramble. Brooke looked at her with a frown on her face ''What the hell are you talking about?'' Brooke asked looking at her wide eyed. Peyton sighed ''What I'm trying to say is- I want to make a dream of me actually have friends come true- I put on this act because it's safe okay?'' Peyton explained trying her hardest to put through what she was feeling. ''Peyton, none of this makes what you do right! Don't you get that?'' Brooke explained, hurt and annoyance in her eyes. Peyton nodded as she looked down at her hands ''I know'' she murmured. Brooke had to admit she'd never seen Peyton like this- not in the whole of high school when she'd see her hanging with the rockers and the stoners. She was completely badass Peyton Sawyer. One thing Brooke had to ask, she'd heard about it around school- she needed to ask. ''How are you coping after your mom…you know.'' Brooke whispered. Peyton met her gaze holding it for a second before diverting her eyes to anywhere but at Brooke ''It's so weird, like some days, totally randomly, I get these flash memories of my mom. They seem to appear for no reason and sometimes it's almost as if I'm remembering them for the first time. So today I was driving and this song comes on the radio and suddenly I see my mom and me in the park...I can see her pushing me on the swing and I can see her hair being blown in front of her face, her knit red scarf and her brown cardigan. And then it's gone. Just a window into the past, opened for no reason, quickly shut again.'' Peyton whispered as she looked straight ahead; as if she was watching it before her. But of course there was nothing there. Brooke placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder but she winced away. Brooke now knew what went on behind the door's of the Sawyer household. Her father was a nasty man, a woman beater. Something that made Brooke feel sick to her stomach. Sighing she looked away when Peyton's smile began to form. ''I'm pretty bored in here- aren't you?'' Peyton asked Brooke kinking an eye brow. Brooke narrowed her eyes ''What are you thinking ?'' Brooke asked, an edge in her tone – did they just develop a new formed friendship? Peyton stood up calling the group around. Now this new little adventure was going to be fun.

Brooke sat in her chair unable to comprehend what had just happened. She'd just had a talk with Peyton Sawyer. The one girl everyone stayed away from in school unless you were a rocker or a stoner. She was pretty; Brooke had to hand it to her. And she still had the sick feeling in her stomach. Looking around she knew the reason Peyton was in here now. Looking over at Hayley and Lucas she began to wonder what they were in here for. Brooke knew about Dan; he'd told her via text a few day's before. Nathan and Brooke had always been on talking terms but nothing more than that really. There worlds were different- the Jocks and the Princess's only talked when it came to winter prom or formal. They had to have a hot date of course, but Brooke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as her mind delved into thought. Victoria would be picking her up at the end of today- not something she wanted. Brooke had gotten detention for the reason that she was 'acting like a spoilt brat'. Grumbling inwardly Brooke knew that this was pay back from Miss Miller because she was jealous that Brooke had money. But Brooke knew deep down that she was acting out. But she was doing it for a good reason; Victoria ignored Brooke. Never paid attention to her and looked right through Brooke when ever she tried to tell her mother something. It was hard enough being popular when you couldn't trust anyone but Brooke couldn't trust her own mother. That sucked more than anything in the entire world. Sighing, shaking her head Brooke pushed up from her chair as she walked over to the now group of people from detention. She listened carefully to what Peyton had to say. ''Right okay, in my locker there's something that could speed up time but we have to go and get it. This could say, be an adventure! We just have to wait five…four…three…two…one'' Peyton whispered the numbers when they heard the tap of a feet walking away. ''Mr Faulkner has gone for his toilet and coffee break!'' Peyton told them as she turned running to the door. ''How much time do you spend in here?'' Hayley asked, realizing Peyton knew down to the second when he'd go. That kind of freaked her out. Peyton and Brooke exchanged a smile as they opened the door heading out into the corridor. This was brighter than the library blinding them all for a second. As they all made their way through the halls they picked up their pace but tried to be as quiet as possible. Walking around a corner they reached a locker; the only locker around with black marker pen written all over it. ''You like art or something ?'' Brooke asked eyeing the design work. She nodded lightly as she punched in her combination code. A loud bang rattled the inside of her locker as she laughed opening it. Inside lay a huge hammer. ''It scare's people away'' she whispered as she let her hand go inside digging through the many things in there until she pulled out a bag. Everyone's eye's widened at it. ''Is that- weed?'' Nathan asked completely shocked as his eye's darted to everyone's in the circle. ''Yes.'' Peyton said quickly as she grabbed Hayley's bag dropping it inside ''What the hell are you doing?'' Hayley whispered angrily. Peyton pressed her lips against her finger ''Shhh'' she whispered as taps came from a distance. Everyone was running In the opposite direction as fast as they could. They kept running- they could all feel the burn in their stomachs after running a little while. The door was not that far in front now- it was the stair case that took them right outside of the library – Hitting the door it didn't move. Peyton's eye's widened ''It's locked!'' she mumbled as they turned around frantically. They were all going to get caught, and it was Peyton's fault. And if he searched them; Hayley would be screwed. Running a frustrated hand through her hair Peyton pointed to another slip passage ''Down there guys, go!'' Peyton murmured as she started walking in the opposite direction. ''Wait, what about you?'' Brooke asked, her eyes wide. ''I'll distract him, I got you in this mess. I'll get you out'' She almost yelled pointing. Standing for a few seconds, all eyes on her they began to run down the cut door. Sighing Peyton knew she'd done the right thing. She could be the bad guy for ever- but Mr Faulkner would think she was. Turning she started yelling ''MR FAULKNER HIDE AND SEEK! MR FAULKNER COME FIND ME! COME ON THIS WAY''

Mr Faulkner walked happily, thank god those brat's were in that class room- he thought to himself as he made his way back to the classroom. But soon a loud noise was heading his way- and within seconds he knew it was Peyton. ''God damn little brat!'' He yelled as he took off in the direction of the noise. He was going to ring her by the neck If he could- she was really a trouble maker in his whole entire teaching career he'd never met anyone as horrid as this girl. He'd heard the stories that her dad was a no-good failure who worked on oil rigs. And that was where she was heading if she didn't clean up her act. Walking into the gym, he saw Peyton standing their with a basket ball. ''What the hell are you doing miss sawyer?'' Mr Faulkner asked, a hand on his hip. He did kind of look camp when he stood like that. Peyton suppressed a giggle as she turned towards him. ''Maybe I could join women's basket ball! Don't you think Mr F?'' Peyton asked, turning making a free throw getting it into the net. Mr Faulkner watched the ball go in, and turned to her ''Come with me Miss Sawyer- your in even more trouble. If that's even possible'' he said, not bothering to give her his anger. Nodding Peyton walked in front of him. She knew she would pay for this; but it was worth it. Maybe just maybe she might have gained a few friends by this. Well, she hoped.

As they reached the class room Mr Faulkner pushed Peyton in side. Standing there the group looked up as they noticed them walk in. Mr Faulkner grabbed Peyton by the arm and turned to the group ''Miss Sawyer won't be joining you for the rest of the detention.'' He informed them as he grabbed Peyton's bag and dragged her out of the room. Leaving the room with gaping mouths; all eye's turning to Hayley. ''What do I do with the…'' Hayley whispered as she pulled it out of her bag. Nathan looked at Brooke and Lucas who just shrugged. Lucas looked slightly sad, Brooke noted. She remembered seeing Peyton and Lucas siting together. Was there something there? They did both look like they could fit together- weirdly that was. Smiling Brooke shrugged ''we'll just have to wait to see her and the end of the day I guess'' Brooke whispered. But deep down Brooke was sad- she felt like something had started to change with Peyton. Like she was opening up with them and now she was gone. Which just sucked even more!

Mr Faulkner as soon as they were out the room grabbed Peyton's arm angrily pulling her along the corridor until they reached a room named 'Storage Cuboard' – Looking over at Peyton he unlocked the door pushing her inside. Peyton at this point was scared; why would he be placing her in a cupboard? It wasn't legal to lock someone in there? Right? Peyton never once let it show on her face- she couldn't let him know he was getting to her. It wasn't her thing; she didn't usually allow people to see under her mask. She'd let Lucas have a glimpse and Brooke. But that was beside's the point- the panick was greater now as a smirk washed over Mr Faulkner's face. ''Peyton, you better buck up your idea kid.'' He began what sounded like it was going to be a lecture ''Or I'm going to have to call your dad'' he added with an edge in his tone. Peyton's frantic eye's met his; he knew. Peyton could sense from the vibes he was giving out. Mr Faulkner knew what her dad would do to her and yet he still threatened to tell him. Looking away she felt tear's prickle at her eyes; who knew he could be so horrid. Peyton nodded as she heard the door slam shut and the jangle of key's as the door locked. Peyton had never been clostraphobic but boy did she feel it now. Trying to slow her breathing she looked around the room; she needed to get out of here and quick. Otherwise she felt like she might just kill herself.

Brooke sat deject in the classroom; she hated to admit it but she was missing Peyton's presence. Yes okay, that was insane. This was Peyton Sawyer she was thinking about – but thing's had changed in the last hour of being in the room- something had clicked in her like she was finally happy with being friends. Not that in the first place Brooke had wanted to be friends- But it seemed like an improvement for Peyton. Maybe even a step forward. And what had Mr Faulkner done with her? He looked so mad when he brought her in. For a second Brooke had suspected that Peyton had ratted them out seeing as she'd only really gotten on with them for less than an hour. Brooke looked over to Lucas who was no longer reading his book- he was deep In thought when Brooke recollected the scene she'd seen; Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Coming to think of it- those two kind of suited, music, school status quo and all that jazz. But still he looked like something was on his mind- walking slowly she approached him. ''Erm, Hi Lucas'' Brooke added, messing with her hair as she said it. Why was she timid around him? This was Brooke Davis; queen bee. Sighing and straightening she watched as he raised his head. ''Hi, do you need help?'' he asked, genuinely kind manners floating from him. Brooke let a smile out as she shook her head ''I came over to ask if you were okay?'' Brooke asked as the smile slipped away. Lucas had something in his eyes; something he was not saying and Brooke didn't know what it was. Pulling out a chair she sat beside him. Lucas looked over to her and smiled lightly ''Just, it's..Peyton. I actually miss her'' He muttered looking down at his hands as he frowned. Brooke felt a little smile pull at her lips ''I saw you two, earlier..talking- you seemed to be..really getting alone'' Brooke said matter-of-factly. Lucas nodded ''I saw the real her, and when she gets back im going to ask her on a date'' he told Brooke. Brooke let the grin flash across her face ''that's great!''


End file.
